


Falling For You

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Christmas Party, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, Skype, Skype Call, Soonyoung wants to sleep, Time Difference, falling asleep, ish, only a lil bit, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Joshua flies to LA for winter break, Jeonghan misses him terribly. So, they chat. And fall asleep in the process.Featuring: an annoyed, sleep-deprived Soonyoung and a Christmas party.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 24





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a prompt generator, pretty basic. Person A and Person B in a Skype/Discord call (webcam optional) when Person A falls asleep in the middle of it. Person B decides to let them sleep since Person A had a long day and they like the sound of their sleeping.  
> Bonus if someone walks in to Person B has fallen asleep too.  
> Extra bonus: They won't stop saying how Person A and Person B 'slept together'.

“You getting tired Joshuaji~” Jeonghan teases when Joshua’s head bobs for the third time. 

“Nooo...it’s just jet lag. I’m wide awake!” He blearily says while wiping his eyes. Jeonghan chuckles as Joshua shows him his totally not tired and bloodshot eyes. 

“It’s okay if you fall asleep, I’ll still be here.” At that, Joshua sleepily nods a couple times and they continue to talk about whatever they were saying before. 

Jeonghan heard his phone ding a while later, turning to grab it. When it turns on he sees it’s a message from his roommate, Soonyoung. 

Soonie~

Can you go the fuck to sleep??? Some of us are trying over here and don’t need to hear you talking Joshua up!!!! 

Me

No

When he looks up a fond smile forms on his face. Joshua finally went to sleep. It’s okay though, he really does need it. The time difference was definitely taking a hit on him. 

Jeonghan let out a small laugh and put his head down in his arms. His eyes drifted close as he listened to the calming rhythm of Joshua’s breath. 

Bonus

Soonyoung was finally starting to drift off into dreamland when a bang echoed through the apartment. 

“Okay, actually, what the fuck is Jeonghan doing in there?!” 

He hastily ripped off his bedsheets and made way to Jeonghan’s room, only stopping once he was in front of his door. 

He was about to barge in yelling when he noticed the lack of sound. Opening the door so it didn’t creak, he poked his head in to see Jeonghan half off his chair, and his Skype with Joshua still on, both boys seemingly asleep. 

He tiptoed as silently as he could and pushed Jeonghan fully off his chair. 

“Loser! That’s what you get for disturbing my sleep schedule.” 

When Jeonghan didn’t awake, Soonyoung turned to the computer where the Skype call remained on. 

Sighing, he grabbed the mouse and clicked it off, ending the call, and stared down at Jeonghan.

“God, what are we going to do with you?” He asks himself while running his hands through his hair, walking out of the room, but only after throwing a blanket on him. 

Extra Bonus

Jeonghan was extra nervous tonight. Joshua got back from LA only the day before and was now chatting with Seungcheol at their friend’s annual Christmas party. 

He was truly glad the younger had time to talk and spend time with his family, but the distance was literal torture. 

Jeonghan only recently had a self-realization about his true feelings for Joshua. They have been friends for the longest time, spanning from their childhood to adulthood, so to realize this now was truly nerve-wracking. 

He sipped on his badly made punch and viewed all the people at the party. It was quite small, Seungcheol having only invited their group of 13 and some other close college friends.

His eyes soon glazed over though, his attention directing to Joshua. He was so, so beautiful, always, all the time. Wearing a grey turtleneck and light wash jeans it was quite literally the simplest outfit ever for the winter, but Joshua made it look so good Jeonghan didn’t know what to do with himself when he saw.

Out of nowhere, he was pushed, almost spilling the punch on himself because of the one and only Soonyoung.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Jeonghan turns, a glare apparent into his face. 

But Soonyoung had already turned, walking over to where Seungcheol, Joshua, and now Mingyu were talking. 

Jeonghan watched as he slid easily into the conversation, whispering something as Joshua went bright red. 

“What! No, we did not sleep together!!” Joshua’s panicked voice met his ears from across the room and Jeonghan strode over. 

When he made it, Seungcheol was laughing his ass off with Mingyu as Joshua pinned Soonyoung with an incredulous stare.

“What? I’m just stating the truth.” Soonyoung gave Jeonghan a shit eating grin. 

“We didn’t ‘sleep together,’” Jeonghan exclaimed, “We were on Skype and happened to fall asleep. Soonyoung’s being dumb.” 

But no one was listening and Joshua’s blush only seemed to deepen. Jeonghan made a quick decision and grabbed Joshua’s wrist, dragging him over to the balcony. 

As the door closed, he heard Joshua sigh and looked over. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, murmuring to himself in what Jeonghan thinks was hopes to bring the blush down. 

Jeonghan laughs and glances down, trying to figure out how to broach the topic he’s wanted to tell for weeks. 

“So um...okay. Um, I’ve been wanting to tell you something and-“ but when he looks up, he sees Joshua looking up, another blush rising to his cheeks once more. 

There was a mistletoe. On the balcony.

This time Jeonghan blushed too. 

“Soo...?” Joshua looks at him like he’s crazy, but then seems to rethink it. 

“Fuck it.” Is what Jeonghan heard before he was pushed against the balcony railing and kissed. 

It’s was soft, nothing too rough or deep, but it was much more than a chaste peck. When they finally released each other, Joshua was only slightly breathing hard.

Jeonghan smirked. 

“So Joshuaji~ You like me?” He asked slyly as Joshua looked down. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He whispered, not looking Jeonghan in the eye.

“What?” 

“I said, will you be my boyfriend?” Joshua looked up when there wasn’t an immediate answer. 

Jeonghan was frowning. 

“Well- I mean....um, nevermind-“ Joshua panicked, but was cut off.

“Oh come onnnnn, I was supposed to ask! That was the reason I brought you out here!” Jeonghan whined. 

“Oh.” Joshua looked down once more. 

But soon he was enveloped in an embrace, the feeling of warm breath down the side of his neck. 

“Of course Joshua.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing dialogue so sorry for the lack of it. Anyway, I had fun to writing this!! I love fluff.


End file.
